


Leftovers

by FeederMercury



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Baker Brian May, Bakery, Chubby Roger Taylor, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Feedee Roger Taylor, Feeder Brian May, Feedism, Fetish, Gaining, Humiliation, Kink, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Oneshot, Roger Taylor Weight Gain, Situational Humiliation, Stuffing, Teasing, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Fetish, Weight Gain Kink, feedee, feeder, feederism, gainer, set in the 70's, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-29 07:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeederMercury/pseuds/FeederMercury
Summary: Brian rolled his eyes and approached his lover who looked up at him expectantly. “What are you actually here for?”Blue eyes narrowed toward the kitchen and he giggled. “Maybe I came for some sweets. Maybe.”“Ah, maybe? Not because you remember I told you about the leftovers we throw out?”Roger shook his head and put on an air of innocence. “Never! I totally wouldn’t come here at three am just for some goods. Not like me at all.”They stared at one another for only a moment before Brian pat his boyfriend on the rear and shoved him towards the kitchen. “Fine, but you have to go in a few minutes.”“Just a few minutes!” Roger confirmed as he disappeared into the bakery kitchen. “Out in a flash.”





	Leftovers

**Author's Note:**

> this is from my tumblr last night but i figured some of yall dont follow me threre (@feedermercury) so id post it here for clout

It was empty at the bakery but an air of business still rushed through the building where Brian was making himself busy with wiping down the counters.

He’d been there for most of his day, shown by the clock that didn’t give him any time to relax that showed it was half past three in the morning.

Now working on sweeping, he heard the bell attached to the door ding. Brian stood and rolled his eyes, ready to go outside and beat whoever just came in with the broom in his hand, but he found Roger grinning from ear to ear with his hands on his thin hips.

“What? You’re gonna broom me to death?” Roger asked with a grin that Brian returned.

“I was just finishing up. What are you doing here?” Brian asked as he put his broom and dustpan down.

“Got bored,” Roger sighed, looking around with his fingers tapping his hip bones. “Came here to see you.”

Though he could be just wanting some company, Brian rolled his eyes and approached his lover who looked up at him expectantly. “What are you actually here for?”

Blue eyes narrowed toward the kitchen and he giggled. “Maybe I came for some sweets. Maybe.”

“Ah, maybe? Not because you remember I told you about the leftovers we throw out?”

Roger shook his head and put on an air of innocence. “Never! I totally wouldn’t come here at three am just for some goods. Not like me at all.”

They stared at one another for only a moment before Brian pat his boyfriend on the rear and shoved him towards the kitchen. “Fine, but you have to go in a few minutes.”

“Just a few minutes!” Roger confirmed as he disappeared into the bakery kitchen. “Out in a flash.”

Brian went back to his business, figuring the leftover sweets and baked goods would go to waste if he didn’t have a few.

The bakery was swept and the counters were wiped down along with the display cases and windows. He went as far as to re-check everything at least four times and by the time he was ready to leave, it was nearing five in the morning from all of his checking and re-checking.

Brian nearly left the shop without his boyfriend, his hand on the door, before he realized he was still in the back.

“Rog! Time to go home!” He shouted through the building.

There was silence in return and Brian rolled his eyes. Making his way to the back, he tapped on the door to the back of the store. “You better not be asleep or I’ll pour flour on you.”

With a thick and heavy voice, Roger called back; “Give me a sec!”

Brian blinked in confusion and headed forward where he could see the top of Rogers head from behind a table.

He was sat against the edge of the table itself and when Brian approached, he found Roger with heavy lids and his hand on his torso.

The blonde was surrounded by half eaten or mostly eaten sweets and baked goods. His pants had been undone and his shirt climbed up to portray a sliver of his bloated stomach that had rounded out nearly painfully in contrast to his thin body type.

Brian looked at him pitifully and bent down to his level where he placed a hand on his thigh and rubbed back and forth with a smile twitching at his lips. “Oh, Rog, I told you to take it easy.”

Roger nodded with a wince when Brian’s hands moved north and rested over his stomach that was warm and tight. “I know-“ He said, a hiccup inturrupting him. “But now you don’t have any more leftovers to throw out.”

And, surprisingly, he was right. He’d eaten nearly all of the pastries left in the shop that they were going to throw out. It was no wonder he was so round at the moment, he must have eaten dozens of sweets by himself.

“Poor thing,” Brian sympathized. His hands went to his stomach and he cupped each side, rubbing dutifully. “You really over did it.”

Roger nodded, basking in the sympathy he was being given, and smiled when Brian kissed his stomach despite the way it ached at the touch.

“Well,” Brian said gently as he sat down. “There’s just a few more left if you wanna finish those off too.”

He looked around himself and moaned at the thought. Both in discomfort and arousal at the idea. He didn’t make a move to take any of the sweets, so Brian did and held it up to his mouth with brows knit together in focus when Roger opened his mouth.

“Jeez, what am I gonna do with you?” Brian asked quietly when his lover began to chew.

“Roll me out the front door and take me home?”

He rolled his eyes. “That too I guess. I wouldn’t be surprised if I had to really do that.”

Roger put a hand over his stomach and rubbed back and forth which made the shirt go up even further. His naval was now exposed and he moaned. “I think you might. I don’t think I can get up.”

“Well you can take this as a lesson to not,” He pokes Roger in the side and he whimpered. “Eat,” Twice. “Everything that is left over!” Brian grinned when Roger couldn’t wiggle away from being too full despite the effort he put in. “Besides, if you keep this up I don’t think you’ll be able to fit through the door anyways.”

“Oh shut up,” Roger said. “It’s not my fault anyways. You just throw away good food and _you_ won’t eat it all!”

“You’re an angel. You’ll still be a angel, just a fat one.”

Roger smacked him on the arm. “Shut up,” He pulled his jeans down and grunted. “I ate way too much, my trousers are cutting into my bloody stomach.”

Brian helped him pull them down a little more to get him comfortable but when he looked back up, Roger had yet another fried something in his mouth. The crumbs scattered on his lips and he smiled upon seeing it.

“What?” Roger asked.

Brian put both of his hands on Roger’s stomach and applied pressure which forced the blonde to burp with a hiccup following closely after. “A very, very, fat angel.”


End file.
